


Stiles Discovered Teen Wolf on AO3

by Kikileduc



Series: The Pack Reads Fanfiction [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fanfiction, Humor, Pack Bonding, The Pack Reads Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc
Summary: Stiles’ research led to an intertresting tab on Ao3, he had to show Derek.





	Stiles Discovered Teen Wolf on AO3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Operation Get Derek Laid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956908) by [Kikileduc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikileduc/pseuds/Kikileduc). 



> This is inspired by a Bleach fic I read ages ago that had cracked me up. I looked for it (for about 5 mins) to give proper credit on here, but if anyone is seriously interested hit me up in the comments and I’ll scour the internet until I find it for you!
> 
>  
> 
> I’d love to continue this and gradually drag more and more Beacon Hills residents into the fold, so, if you are a writer and you’d like to volunteer your work to be read and commented on by the pack, let me know in the comments. In particular I’d love to get some different pairings so we can see everyone’s reactions. I definitely need a sex filled Steter! Also the shorter the better and of course I’ll properly link your story so everyone can go over there and leave Kudos and love for your hard work! 
> 
> Not a writer but have a story you want to see the pack read? Let me know and I’ll reach out to them and cross my fingers that they respond!

The loft doors burst open as Stiles strolled in with his backpack hanging haphazardly off one shoulder. Derek was standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee and hadn’t expected the teen to come over after school, but he hadn’t not expected it either, because well… Stiles. The human kind of did what he wanted. Actually, just about his whole pack did what they wanted, the red eyes having lost their affect ages ago.

  
Stiles was in his zone; rudely pushing a novel out of the way and setting up his laptop. He hadn’t so much as acknowledged the werewolf in the room. Did he even see him? Derek weighed his options, he could continue sipping his coffee, enjoy a few more minutes of silence or:

  
“Why hello Stiles. How was School today, please by all means make yourself at ho— ”

  
“We have a problem.” Stiles interrupted him with out so much as a glance over his shoulder.

  
Well fuck. Beacon Hills.

  
Derek sighed heavily. “What is it this time?”

  
Stiles typed in his password once the laptop had booted up and finally turned around. “I was, well, researching, you know just incase, trying to get ahead of the game, so to speak, but well, you know me, that info I had on Kitsune had me looking into werefoxes and umm…” As he spoke he moved his hands nervously through the air. Derek followed the movement and knew his brow was furrowing.

  
Whatever it was that Stiles discovered clearly had him ruffled.

  
“Just spit it out.” Derek barked the command, knowing how easy it was for the teen to lose focus.

  
“Well, umm, have you ever, not that you would… I doubt you can turn on a computer, but there is this website. It’s great because there is all this wonderful stuff people write about Star Wars and that’s cool b— ”

  
“Stiles!” Derek laughed internally as Stiles jumped.

  
“Have you ever heard of AO3?”

   
Derek had not. Of course he didn’t but he racked his brain regardless.

  
“So it’s this site where people can make up stories about like everything and they post them and then other people,” Stiles gestured between them, “can read it.”

  
Derek resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Is there an actual emergency? The pack— ”

  
“They’re fine. Thank god they’re all fine, because I stayed up all night reading, and you won’t believe what people come up with!?” Stiles said with one hand raking through his hair, now.

  
Derek had half a mind to scoff. What could possibly be so bad on the internet? Now a real monster, he could understand the need to panic, but Stiles had worked himself into a frenzy and lost sleep over  _this_?

  
Stiles must have seen Derek’s doubt because he crossed the room and dragged Derek to his couch to sit.

  
“You’ll just have to read one to see what I’m talking about!” Stiles told Derek as he got him situated. “Click on that.”

  
Derek did as he was told clicking on a **Teen Wolf** link that brought up a page full of what was presumably stories written by people. Even if all **95,470** works listed were all werewolf stories about teens, Derek still couldn’t understand what had Stiles so freaked.

  
“Just click on any of them!” Stiles said a little hysterically. His eyes roamed the page and his face fell into a smirk. “Click that one!”

  
Derek read the title of this story several times before sighing heavily and clicking on the link.

  
**Operation Get Derek Laid by kikileduc**

 

“See!” Stiles butted in before Derek could get past the title.

  
“Look. My personal life isn’t— ”

  
“Just keep reading!!” Stiles insisted and started to pace. “Read out loud because I didn’t get to that one last night.”

  
Was he really planning on reading _all_ of these stories? Derek was definitely content with doing just the one to humor Stiles and moving on with his day. He sat back and started to read.

 

...

.....

.......

 

  
“I said out loud!” Stiles broke the silence.

  
The thing was Derek hadn’t moved past the first paragraph. He had struggled to get past the first line. He swallowed hard and started to read it to Stiles who had yet to sit down.

__

_**Stiles was out of breath, hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. He turned around, scanning wildly behind him with his large eyes, looking for any sign that he was followed. It seemed clear. Stiles did it! He out ran that omega!** _

 

  
“I was really hoping I wouldn’t be in this one!” Stiles huffed with his hand covering his face and sitting down defeated. “Im in like all of them!”

  
“How?” Derek still hadn’t gotten over seeing Stiles’ name. It’s not like it’s an usual name, either.

  
“I don’t know?” Stiles said exasperatedly. “I feel like, like we're being watched, or something.” He looked up as if expecting a drone to be flying over head. “They know things. Things about all of us!”

  
Derek flicked his eyes back to to title. No. It couldn’t be him.

  
He read on.

__

 

_**“Stiles!” Derek appeared from nowhere, calm and relaxed, not a drop of sweat on him.** _

  
_**The amber eyed boy jumped about a foot in the air. “You damn wolves! You do that shit on purpose!” Stiles clutched at his heart in exaggeration.**_

  
_**“We got him.” The alpha ignored his remark. “You did well.”** _

  
_**“I make good bait?” Stiles glared.**_

  
_**“You just attract them, it's your scent, it's so— tempting. You can’t help it.” The broody wolf leaned in close taking a long sniff, eyes glowing red.** _

 

 

“Scent?”

 

“Broody?”

 

 

_**“Yeah, yeah Spark scent. You all made it clear. Isaac was practically humping my leg when we had that puppy pile at Scott's the other week.”** _

 

 

“What the hell is a _Spark_?” Derek asked.

 

“I don’t know the stories that have me as spark are all inconsistent.” Stiles huffed. “For this one it looks like it means I smell good…” he added with an eye roll. “I get the worst superpowers in these.”

__

“Yeah, so good Isaac’s humping you…” Derek allowed a chuckle.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Don’t forget the title. I’ve read enough of these last night to know how they can go… I’ve… Ive learned things…” He sounded disturbed? Or in awe, Derek wasn’t sure.

 

He continued reading.

 

 

_**“So mighty alpha, threat has been eliminated, do we meet at your loft, or are we dismissed?” Stiles elbowed the older man.**_

  
_**“They are dismissed. You're hurt. You're coming with me.” Derek replied without looking back.** _

 

 

“Oh no.” Stiles muttered.

 

 

_**“Hurt?” Stiles looked at the scrape on his arm. “This is nothing, seriously. Besides my house probably has a better stocked first aid kit, so…”** _

  
_**“I keep mine stocked, you’re breakable.” The alpha replied.** _

 

 

Derek snorted.

 

 

_**Stiles grinned. “Thanks.”** _

  
_*******_

  
_**“Oh! Fuck! Oh! Der, Der’ek!” Stiles panted.**_

 

  
  
“What the hell is this?” Derek whipped his head around to face Stiles who had already threw his hands up defensively.

 

“There is a lot of sex.” Stiles started. “Like a LOT of sex. Like a Lot a lot— ”

 

“I get it.” Derek deadpanned.

 

 

_**Somehow bandaging a forearm turned into a make out session that quickly escalated to Stiles riding his alpha in the dark loft.** _

  
_**“Oh! Right there, oh my god! Oh my god! Right there! Jesus Derek!” Stiles hadn't shut his mouth from the moment Derek moved his lips across the younger man’s pulse point, tugging at the edge of his shirt.**_

  
_**The inexperience eighteen year old was more than happy to oblige. The two lost more than just their shirts before long. Derek worked Stiles open, enjoying making the smaller man squirm and mule. The spark let out a string of profanity followed by incoherent babel and hadn't shut his mouth since.** _

 

 

“At least your eighteen, I was starting to think I was some creeper…”

 

“Yeaaaah.” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe I should screen the next one.”

 

 

_**“Oh! I'm going to— I'm— coming.” He need not shout it. His load splattered the alpha’s chest. Derek took that as his cue. He eyed the man on top of him, grabbed him by his hips and raised an eyebrow to ask for permission.** _

 

_**“Yeah…yeah…fuck, anything.” Stiles stammered.** _

  
_**Derek didn't hesitate. He pulled the teen off him and gently laid him on his back. He rolled Stiles’ hips up to hold him in place. He took a firm grip and checked to make sure Stiles was still on board. With a nod from the other, he fucked into him, hard and fast. Stiles continued with the profanity.** _

  
_**The two came almost in unison. The larger man collapsed protectively on top of the smaller. “Mine now.”** _

 

 

”What the fuck?”

 

 

_**Stiles didn't question it.** _

  
_******* _

  
_**That was a month ago. The two have spent almost every night tangled together in one bed or the other, since. Stiles doubted whether anyone had caught on yet. He had been meticulously washing his sheets and scrubbing himself clean.** _  
_**Stiles wasn't sure where Derek stood with him, either. They never talked about it. The sex was amazing, not that Stiles had anything to compare it too, but he was pretty sure Derek felt the same. The alpha kept coming back, after all. Sometimes multiple…** _

  
_**“Stiles— Stiles, are you listening?” Erica snapped her fingers in front of him.**_

 

  
“They got Erica too?”

 

 

_**“You. Can. Come. With. Us. To. The. Conference. This. Year!” The she-wolf repeated slowly. “The werewolf seminar! Deaton found you the right material to make you an amulet that will hide your scent from the pervy wolfies! You just have to do your thing.” She added merrily waving her hands.** _

  
_**“What?” Stiles stared at her.** _

  
_**“Oh my god! How dense! Your Spark thing!” Scott said exacerbated, rolling his eyes.** _

  
_**“No I get that, but the yearly conference in San Diego, for werewolves of which I am not….” Stiles was excited. He has always wanted to go even though he never thought he could because the wolves have all kind of made it clear that he has a new and improved scent since training his Spark with Deaton in their junior year.** _

 

 

“Hey is that a thing? Are there werewolf— ” Stiles interrupted to ask.

 

“No.”

 

 

_**“You want to come right?” Isaac asked, looking hopeful.** _

  
_**“Yeah, I guess. Lydia and Allison and I kinda have a standing weekend date every year, though. I can't abandon team Human!” Stiles was really torn.**_

  
_**He noticed the alpha hadn't said anything. This could mean a weekend with out Stiles lying to his dad to hit up the loft at night, a weekend where Derek wouldn’t have to sneak out of his window before the sheriff woke up. It could be fun. Epic….record breaking….**_

  
_**“Team human is coming with!” Allison said placing an arm around her boyfriend’s shoulder. “My dad, after lots of reminders telling him that I am indeed nineteen and capable of making my own choices said I could go.**_

  
_**Stiles inhaled dramatically. “And miss our pedicure appointment!”** _

 

 

“What!?”

 

 

_**“We can always reschedule.” The huntress smiled.** _

  
_**“Pedicure?” Isaac question from over her shoulder.**_

  
_**“Pedicure!” Stiles defended. “And, Ally, will you be okay, I mean they probably teach ‘run away from an Argent 101’.”** _

 

 

“Where’s Scott? He needs that class.”

 

“Allison is cool now.” Stiles defended.

 

 

_**Erica punched him lightly for a werewolf (enough to bruise for a human) on the arm. “You coming? It's next weekend. Whole pack this year!”** _

  
_**Derek still didn't add his two cents. He was looking nervous.**_

  
_**“What do you say big guy? The werewolf Woodstock safe for your little old spark?” Stiles question.** _

  
_**Derek shrugged.**_

  
_**Hemm. Well then. “I guess I'm in!” Stiles addressed the others. “I'll head to Deaton's.”** _

  
_******* _

  
_**The little bit of hocus pocus that went into forming his new amulet was nothing at all. Stiles clutched the gaudy necklace as he sat in the back seat of the Camaro, sandwiched between Isaac and Boyd. Erica road shotgun. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson were in Jackson's Porsche. He was cramped in here, but it would certainly be worse there.**_

  
_**They made it in no time. (8 long hours with Boyd sleeping on one shoulder and Isaac’s elbow making it's new home between Stiles's ribs.) Derek had the pack checked into their hotel, the Hard Rock across the street from the convention hall. It was a pretty nice hotel sandwiched in the Gaslight district with a beautiful rooftop terrace and pool. Stiles was a little bummed because he ended up rooming with Isaac…** _

 

 

“Blah blah blah…” Stiles interrupted again. “These damn want to be authors and their descriptive paragraphs… skip all those long ones.”

 

Derek jumped down to the next conversation.

 

  
  
_**“So! This is operation get Derek laid.” Lydia quickly announced as Stiles, Isaac, and Scott made their way into the room at the end of the hall. “He clearly has more than a few admirers here, and he hasn't been with anyone since Mrs. Blake, and eww.”**_

 

_**“Agreed.” Derek said at the same time Stiles yelled out, “second that!”** _

 

_**“Yeah!” Erica joined in. “It would be good for him, and I liked that blond chick that stopped by at lunch, she seemed friendly.”** _

  
_**“She looked just like you! You just want fashion advice, how to pair a red leather mini with a black leather jacket!” Allison quipped.** _

  
_**“I liked her.” Scott admitted.** _

  
_**“You like everyone!” Isaac argued.** _

  
_**“He probably already has a chick or two in his room, he can get a woman if he wants one…” Jackson said with a shrug of his shoulders.** _

  
_**“Or a man.” Boyd added, less than helpful. “He obviously has a decent amount of acquaintances here, he and that one guy from the Roderick pack were getting on alright last year.”**_

  
_**“Yeah. They did seem pretty close. Have you guys seen him yet?” Erica asked.** _

  
_**“No. We’d know if he was here, they were like glued at the hip last year…” Scott added.** _

  
_**“Yeah, they were. I doubt Mrs. Blake was Derek's last.” Isaac said.** _

 

 

“Do you guys always talk about my sex life?” Derek asked annoyed.

 

“It’s… it’s not real…” Stiles gaped back at Derek who was starting to get a little too into the story.

 

 

 _ **“Stiles? What do you think? You usually come up with the plans! We need a good one for Operation Get Derek Laid.” Allison asked the unusually quiet pack mate.** _  
_**Hem. He knew one way to fulfill the requirements of the operation. He forced a smile as he realized that Derek probably didn't want him coming here at all, because Derek didn't need his at home fuck buddy around all his other late night conquests. Especially one that has definitely grown attached and would certainly be very, very jealous and would probably start some sort of conflict...** _

  
_**“Stiles!” Lydia tossed a pillow at him.** _

  
_**“OGDL, I say first things first, we change that name.” Stiles attempted to sound positive. We could change it to Operation Derek and Stiles Together Forever, he thought bitterly.** _

 

 

“What. I am not that lame…” Stiles crossed his arms.

 

 

  
_**The first seminar was about the importance of secrecy and pack values and almost everyone was attending. The Hale pack would attend that one together and then from there, they would branch off on their own. Derek introduced them to the Roderick pack in the hallway and they all decided to sit together. The Roderick pack was large.** _

 

 

“Yada yada yada…” Stiles leaned in and scrolled the website down about half a page. “Skip over these fictional classes and get to the good stuff!”

 

Derek pointedly moved the computer out of his reach and continued.

 

 

  
_**Derek was leaning against the wall further down. A tall sun kissed woman with dirty blond beach waves was smiling up at him. He grinned back at her. They seemed very friendly, he even reached out to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. Her laughter carried down the hall. Stiles was sure it sounded normal to everyone else, but to him the high pitch grated on his ears, causing him to cringe. Maybe he had werewolf hearing after all.** _

 

 

“Stop being so jealous.” Derek chided.

 

“It’s not real!” Stiles protested.

 

  
_**That's when Lydia noticed and she grinned with glee. OGDL is going well!” She pointed. Allison appreciated the new girl and questioned if they knew what pack she was from. Stiles and Lydia didn’t.**_

  
_**Stiles attended that last conference and quite enjoyed how they broke off into smaller groups and came up with examples and then shared it with the rest of the room, it was nice hearing what some of the other packs had dealt with, hunter wise. Stiles’s bit of advice; run away from any Argent, earned him a glare from Allison and he winked back.** _

 

 

“Well, that’s just common sense.” Derek muttered.

 

 

 _**Afterwards several attendees were going out for dinner together, including the Rodrick and Hale packs. So Stiles told everyone he wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a lie as his stomach had hurt from the moment he saw Derek smile at that surfer looking wolf, and excused himself to his room for the night. He ended up deciding to go find the pool which was rumored to be on the top floor.** _  
_**It was fairly empty up here, Stiles enjoyed the quietness after the hustle and bustle from the convention. He undressed down to just his swim trunks and jumped in.**_

  
_**It didn't take long for people to join him in the pool. It seemed as if the once almost emptied terrace was overflowing with people now. There were several he had never met but that didn’t stop them from offering to buy him a drink. Stiles was a little over whelmed. It seemed some people wouldn't take ‘no thanks’ for an answer.** _

 

 

Stiles couldn’t hold back yet another interruption, “Are you kidding, free drinks! Yes, please.”

 

 

_**Reluctantly, Stiles made his way to the edge of the pool to get out. One man who had to be as old as his father started to pout and protest, insisting he stay in. Another much more attractive man cornered the eighteen year old by the steps, placing an inappropriate hand on his backside as he invited him to go back to his room. A fairly young woman offered her hand to help him out of the pool her eyes were glowing icy blue, she smiled with fangs at the confused young adult, while batting her eyelashes. The woman attempted to lean in and place a kiss on his cheek, but Stiles dodged her and yet another gentleman on his way to his clothes. He didn't waste anytime getting dress there and instead scurried off to his room while still wet.** _

 

 

“Ha. I wish.”

 

 

_**After dead bolting the door shut, he realized his mistake. He had removed his amulet to go swimming. At least he had it still, he thought, as he tied the necklace on. Hopefully everyone will forget about this in the morning…** _

 

 

“What? What does the necklace do again?” Stiles blinked a few times trying to remember.

 

“Stops you from smelling.” Derek quipped.

 

  
_**It was obvious the next day that no one had forgotten. There was a hot rumor flying around about a young unclaimed Spark. Stiles heard wild tales of this man's supposed beauty and physique. He wished the rumors could be used as a confidence booster, but it was hard to think that way, when he knew it was all a scent thing and none of them actually wanted him for him…** _

 

 

“Psh.” Stiles finally stopped his pacing and flopped down on the couch. “I’ll take what I can get.”

 

 

_**Derek said it was a scent thing… Derek, who had pretty much ignored him since Stiles had put on that amulet…** _

  
_**Derek, who was staring at Stiles from across the breakfast room with a scowl. Uh oh!** _

  
_**“Please tell me you are not the one everyone is talking about? The Spark that offered himself to any takers in the hotel’s pool last night?” Stiles had to practically read his lips he was speaking so quietly.** _

 

 

“— Stiles…” Derek shook his head, disappointed in the fictional version of his friend.

 

“It. Is. Not. Real!” Stiles repeated slowly.

 

 

  
_**“It was an— accident.” Stiles tried to explain.**_

  
_**Derek seemed relieved that Stiles had made it away from the pool virtue in tack. Well what was left of his virtue after the alpha had his way, at least. He still seemed determined to stick by his side all day, though.** _

  
_**This upset the rest of the pack because it was going to ruin their plans for OGDL. Stiles really had more important things to worry about, however, as the older gentlemen from the night before had just pointed at him and said ‘there he is!’** _  
_**Derek was quick to use his red eyes and alpha voice to demand the crowd back off of his pack mate. As he no longer carried the scent they were all so attracted to, the crowd quickly dissipated.**_

  
_**If his alpha couldn't escort Stiles to a lecture, at least two other pack members would. The issue with this plan was, the Spark Questionnaire and the Werewolf Tactical Combat Training and the Banshee gathering were all at the same time. This left only Allison available to escort Stiles and she had wanted to tag along with Lydia to meet more banshees. Derek had told Stiles he would have to attend the combat training with the pack. He had made that one a requirement for all the wolves, and they couldn't miss it. Stiles was really upset by this turn of events, Sparks were supposedly really rare and he had never met another one before. But he joined Derek on his way to their first lesson with out much complaining.** _  
_**Derek still sat with his friend Andy—** _

 

 

Derek scrunched up his face in confusion. “I don’t know an Andy?”

 

 

_**—often through out the day. Stiles was pretty miserable. People continued to stare or point, Derek was treating him like a child, and he was going to miss the only conference that even referred to his branch of magic.** _

 

 

“Wait! I have magic?” Stiles said showing some renewed interest in the story.

 

 

_**“You smell depressed.” Derek had said after lunch. The rest of the pack had split to go their separate ways for the next item on their agendas, but Stiles and Derek would be attending an Alpha Leadership Qualities talk which started in half an hour. The lunch room had thinned out significantly as the two shared a table to themselves, Stiles was idly flipping a coke top back and forth.**_

  
_**“It just sucks… I fucked up.” Stiles admitted.** _

  
_**Derek's eyes burned red at that. “You can't help it, being…. what you are, has consequences. It appeals to the wolf’s needs. As soon as Isaac told me he never had feelings for any guys like that but he couldn't help it when he was around you, I just knew it. You had just started seriously training with Deaton. I took the pack aside and discussed how they were never allowed to act on that smell, ever, because it would be against your will.”** _

 

_**“Rule doesn't apply to you though, huh?” Stiles murmured into the table.** _

 

 

Derek scoffed.

 

 

 _**Derek didn't respond. Stiles looked up and the alpha who was staring at him, hurt clear in his eyes. The two left the conversation there. Actually, there was very little talking at all from either of them for the remainder of the afternoon.** _  
_**It was almost time for the wolves to meet for their combat training class and Stiles was sitting on the floor in the hall with Boyd and Scott, waiting for the others. The three had attended the Druid Art of Balancing seminar. It was utterly boring. As the pack started to regather, the ladies broke off for the Banshee meet up, and Derek made his way down the hall talking with a gorgeous young lady.** _

 

 

“You just like pretty people, it’s seriously shallow, man.” Stiles quipped.

 

 

_**She was breathtakingly perfect, model worthy. And Stiles wasn't the only one to think so, the crowd around her stared longingly. More eyes seemed to be on her than were on himself, and that was saying something as he had become an ogling point for the day. The two exchanged a paper, it appeared as if the alpha was sharing some information with her and she turned to the leave, while he continued on towards his pack. The combat training turned out to be one of Stiles’s favorite classes. While the wolves were learning proper techniques, Stiles was learning all the ways out of and to counter imperfect form.**_

  
_**Afterwards some of the pack had one more seminar but both Stiles and Derek were done for the day.** _

  
_**“I know your mad, but I need you to come with me to meet someone.” Derek said tentatively to the younger man.**_

  
_**“Yeah sure, I guess, won't it be weird for you though? Me being with you when you meet up with like your date or whatever.” Stiles grumbled.**_

  
_**“Date?!” Derek question. “No.”** _

  
_**They made their way to a very crowded hall. From the sounds of the people gathered, Stiles could tell everyone was hoping to glimpse the unclaimed Spark. This must have been the class Stiles missed out on.**_

  
_**The blue eyed beta from the night before spotted Stiles and drew the crowds attention to him. A guy groped along his backside while Derek defended him form the front. The stranger grabbed Stiles' arm rather harshly and yanked him into an empty room on the right. Several followed, including his alpha. Stiles was shaking a little at being so violated.** _

 

 

“You shouldn’t have taken off your amulet!”

 

“It’s not— ” Stiles started to say but stopped himself. “You know what, never mind.”

 

  
_**Derek was livid, he roared. The deafening sound was enough to quiet the crowd on the other side. While most people left, at least two other alphas flashed their eyes threateningly at Derek, challenging him. Derek roared again. One alpha moved in to attack, but the other was fast and had Stiles pinned up against a wall in a second. He was older than Derek and very strong. His grip was bruising. Stiles shut his eyes as the man leaned in close just as Derek once had and took a long, deep sniff.**_

  
_**“Why can't I smell you?” The other alpha demanded of the younger man, slamming his back against the wall.** _

 

 

“God damn it. I don’t smell!”

 

 

  
_**“I.. I don't…” Stiles stammered.** _

  
_**“Don't lie to me!” The alpha growled.** _

  
_**Before Stiles could answer, however, Derek had tossed the older man back several feet. Derek did a complicated flip pinning the man against the floor. That was a move that they just learned in the combat training course, performed excellently. It was impressive.** _

 

 

Derek perked up, proudly, and continued reading.

 

 

  
_**Both alphas grumbled but left. Derek looked Stiles over for injuries. His eyebrows were scrunched up with concern.** _

  
_**“You're bruised.” The alpha couldn't keep the red from bleeding in to his eyes. He was mad, alright.** _

  
_**“I'm okay.” Stiles whispered.**_

  
_**They were alone and very close. They hadn't been this close since the Wednesday prior to the trip. To be honest, Stiles thought Derek was done with him. They shared breathing space for just a minute.** _

 

 

“Oh no. Another sex scene…” Stiles closed his eyes in anticipation.

 

“Stiles, we can’t in the middle of the conference!” Derek grumbled before picking up where he left off.

 

 

  
_**“Stiles, I'm sorry.” Derek looked so sad as he took a deep breath, scenting him. “You smell so good, I shouldn't have let you come, even with that stupid amulet, you'd have to be incredibly dull not to guess you're a Spark. Just look at you.” Derek placed a callous hand on Stiles’ cheek.** _

  
_**“I—what? You’re not supposed to be able to smell me? Is it broken? But the others…”** _

  
_**“I have always been able to smell you, before you started your training, and after you put on that ridiculous necklace, I will always be able to smell you.” Derek spoke breathily in to Stiles' forehead.** _

 

 

“I don’t fucking smell!”

 

 

_**“But how?”** _

  
_**“Sometimes it's best not to question love, it can be a fickle thing. Mysterious.” The beautiful lady from earlier walked into the room. “Sorry to interrupt. It's just Derek wanted us to meet and I saw you guys get side tracked on the way.” She held out a hand to Stiles. “My name is Annalise, Willowwood pack.”**_

  
_**“Stiles.”** _

  
_**“I'm a Spark too, there is another one here as well, she’s also mated to her alpha, but it's just the three of us. And, as you’re not mated yet, it can be quite hard for this crowd to deal with as you can see. I'm sorry you missed our little gathering. It was kind of ruined anyways, large group of admirers you have there.” She winked. “Anyways I wanted to exchange numbers with you and if you ever have any questions or you just want to chat, please feel free to call. Maybe we could arrange for a pack visit sometime. It'd be fun. My wife would love to have you all visit, she's a gracious host.” The gorgeous woman addressed both men with the last bit.** _

 

 

“Mated?”

 

“Don’t ask…” Stiles blew out a heavy breath. “I read the most disturbing one about us being soulmates or wolf mates I couldn’t figure it out, but if I died you would die and like everything was trying to kill me… and I was pathetic and you saved me a million times…”

 

Derek looked thoughtful. “We can read one more.”

 

“No. Finish this one first!” Stiles ordered.

 

 

  
_**Stiles did exchange numbers and thanked her for meeting him. He then thanked Derek and apologized for assuming they were meeting one of Derek's dates.** _  
_**“Why would I have a date? Or worse why would I introduce a date to you, my…” Derek seemed unable to finish the sentence.**_

  
_**“Its just you seem to have a lot of friends here, close friends…” Stiles was feeling more than just a bit insufficient. The wolves Derek associated with were so good looking and probably all older and more experienced.** _

  
_**“You're perfect. Perfect! Mine.” Derek cut into Stiles' thoughts, and then Stiles realized he was thinking out loud.** _

 

 

“That’s rather possessive.” Derek said to himself.

 

 

_**Derek stared so intensely at the younger man, and then the two were kissing; heated and passionately. Stiles was young and needy he couldn't go four days without this feeling.** _

 

  
Derek openly laughed at that.

 

 

_**Their tongues moved in unison until Stiles broke the kiss for air. He moved along the stubbily jaw line to make his way over to Derek's favorite spot, the earlobe.** _

 

 

“It is not!”

 

Stiles jumped back up. “Not real, remember!”

 

 

_**“I… I thought you were in on that whole stupid OGDL plan?” Derek managed to say in between sounds of pleasure.** _

  
_**Stiles stopped. “You knew? Of course I'm against it! I—why would I want to share you—with anyone—ever?” Stiles searched his alpha's eyes.** _

  
_**“I'm a werewolf and I was literally one room over. I heard it all, and you didn't protest? I thought maybe you were done with us—it was killing me.” Derek**_ _ **admitted.** _

  
_**“But, your friend Andy…”** _

 

 

“I don’t know an Andy!?”

 

 

  
_**“Is just a friend, my best friend actually, when we were kids”** _

 

 

“That’s not right!” Derek said annoyed.

 

“Just finish.” Stiles told him. “Your almost done.” He pointed to the screen.

 

 

_**“And, all those girls kissing on you and flirting?” Stiles was so confused.** _

  
_**“I did have a thing for Alice, in middle school—all friends, some smell like they want more than that, but I only have eyes for you…”** _

  
_**“Oh. Oh! Derek are we like official?”**_

  
_**“Can we be? Do you want…” Derek spoke softly.** _

  
_**“Yes! Yes, I want!” Stiles squealed. “OGDL will commence tonight!”** _

  
_**Derek chuckled. “I wish we didn't miss out on the last two…”** _

  
_**Just then the door opened and the pair sprang apart. Common reaction. But then, Derek reach down and took Stiles' hand in his and they faced the rest of the pack who had found them.** _

  
_**“We heard!” Erica shouted with a huge grin. “Operation Get Derek Laid is a go!”** _  
_**“Stiles! How long?” Scott said accusingly.** _

  
_**“Remember that rogue omega?” Stiles replied sheepishly.** _

  
_**“Yay! Congrats! You’re way better than the blond!” Lydia declared.**_

  
_**Everyone agreed except Jackson who took Lydia's elbow to his gut for the remark.**_

  
_*******_

  
_**The pack went out for dinner that night but Derek and Stiles couldn't keep their eyes off each other.**_

  
_**“Just go already! You two are ruining my appetite.” Scott grumbled halfway through.**_

  
_**Derek stood before Scott had finished the sentence, reaching out a hand for Stiles.** _  
_**“I won't wait up.” Isaac called to his roommate.** _

  
_*******_

  
_**The sun woke Stiles the next morning. His head laid on his alpha's chest. The two had fucked each other until they were spent and collapsed in a tangled mess of limbs, exhausted and blissed.** _

 

 

“What the hell did I just hear?” Erica yelled as she slid the loft door open with a gusto.

 

Boyd and Isaac followed in behind her both looking between Stiles and Derek with matching faces of concern.

 

“Is… are you writing… porn?” Isaac asked his alpha.

 

“No, I’m not, Stiles— ” Derek started to explain but Erica interrupted.

 

“Stiles is!?”

 

“No. No one is writing erotica… well about 90,000 people are I guess. I found the weirdest thing.” Stiles started to tell them and attempted to grab the laptop, but Derek held it firm.

 

“Let me finish!”

 

 

_**“Tell the betas to rent a car, you and I are staying another night.” Stiles ordered sleepily.** _

  
_**“Call your dad and work, we’re staying the rest of the week.” Derek agreed. He hugged the man on top of him, “mine, now?”** _

 

 

Three sets of voices rang out in unison, “What?”

__

“Shh,” Derek waved a hand at his betas.

 

 

_**“I'm yours.” Stiles agreed. Operation Derek and Stiles Together Forever, commence.** _

 

  
It was silent for half a minute.

 

“Abrupt ending, but that wasn’t too bad. I did save the day.” Derek set the computer back on the coffee table.

 

“You were also a big flirt and practically cheated on me!” Stiles pointed out.

 

“But I didn’t! You were the one walking around the place getting all the werewolves to smell you!”

 

“Okay.” Erica cut in. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

“Are you dating?” Isaac asked.

 

“He’s sixteen!” Boyd said pointedly to Derek.

 

“I’m seventeen now, thank you!” Stiles defended himself. “Look you guys need to see this. This is some serious spy shit or something, some one is watching us.”

 

“But, I don’t know an Andy.” Derek said with a furrowed brow. “Clearly not all of that was accurate.”

 

“And I definitely don’t smell!” Stiles folded his arms in protest.

 

“Guys.” Isaac interrupted. “From what I heard, you two were in bed together! I think that’s a more pressing matter to complain about, I mean Derek, that’s the sheriff’s son!”

 

“He was of age, this is the future.” Derek reasoned.

 

“It is not the future.” Stiles argued. “It’s a story, made up! There are thousands of them all about us!”

 

“Oh!” Erica’s face lit up. “Are there any about me?”

 

“— Yeah. But Erica, it’s not always flattering, I’m usually getting hurt or sick or kicked out of the pack…” Stiles tried to explain.

 

“Well, what am I doing? Kicking serious ass with my claws?” She asked as she swiped the laptop from the coffee table.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay but I warned you.”

 

He came around and demonstrated how the tags worked. If it has her name in the tags she would be in the story.

 

“This tag says **Alive Erica Reyes** , does that mean I die a lot?” She asked outraged.

 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “There is some serious violence, like I’m concerned for the people writing these.”

 

“Last one was okay.” Derek told them all as he went to retrieve his cooling coffee from the kitchen’s counter.

 

“I want to read one.” Erica concluded, turning back to computer.

 

“Find us a good one.” Isaac said as he plopped down on the floor.

 

Boyd silently followed.

 

“Read it out loud.” Stiles agreed, resigned. “Here we go again…”

__

__

__

__

__

__

 


End file.
